Sherlock's Old Flatmate
by MissHotPink
Summary: Sherlock is bored. He gets a visit from his old flat mate. His old, crazy, masochistic, does not know when to shut up Flat mate. Warning:(Full warning inside) Paring: Sherlock\John Sherlock\OC (Kind of)


Title: Sherlock's Old Flat mate

Summary: Sherlock is bored. He gets a visit from his old flat mate. His old, crazy, masochistic, does not know when to shut up Flat mate.

OH this Sherlock is really really out of character. So if any of you say oh Sherlock would never say that. That would never happen. I know I know. This popped in to my head and wouldn't leave so I HAD to post it. Which I rarely do.

Warning: Self-Mutilation, kink that involves blood. If that kind of stuff grosses you out don't read this. Oh and it the OC no main character were harmed in the making of this story.

Paring: Sherlock\John Sherlock\OC (Kind of)

Rated: M for adult situations and slight gore (If you see it that way)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. I only own my character Roxy. Blah blah blah you get it.

Now on to the story

Sherlock was shooting his gun at the wall. Per usual when he is bored. When there was a knock on the door

He ignored it. No one was there; John was on a date with what her name is. And Mrs. Hudson was on vacation

He was the only one there.

The knocking became louder

"Sherlock Holmes get your ass down here and open the fucking door or I will break it. Its freakin freezing out here" A female voice screamed

"Roxy" Sherlock looked up startled then ran down to the door

He opened it. Outside was a women medium height black hair and tan. Defiantly not from here telling by the American accent

"Roxy" Sherlock said with a small smile.

She let out a small smile. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top

"NO wonder you're cold. It's what 15 outside" He said stepping back.

"You know I like it Holmes." She said passing him. Walking up the stairs like she owned the place

"Still the masochist" He said following her

"Still the sociopath" She said eyeing the bullet holes in the wall

"Always" he said smiling

"Likewise" She chuckled sitting on the couch next to him

"How've you been Holmes" She said taking the gun, shot one bullet then quickly put the hot barrel on her skin. She hissed with a smile.

"I've been good. Got a new flat mate" He said getting other gun

"Really, is he cute?" She asked admiring her redden skin

"Yeah he's cute" He said shooting other round.

"He knows of your… hobby?" She asked Shooting another round then placing it on her neck, biting her lip as she did so.

"He helps" He said with a small smile.

She chuckled

"You like your flat mate. What's his name?" She asked.

"John" He said his cheeks darkened slightly with blush.

She chuckled again shooting then working the gun down across her collarbone.

"You should warn him that you have company" She said.

He nodded and sent a text.

_Have an old friend over. Just warning don't bring people over- SH_

_You have old friends- JW_

Sherlock laughed

_Old flat mate- SH_

_So you want me to stay out later- JW_

"He asked if he should stay out late" He said to Roxy

"No, let him join this fun" She said shooting 2 more rounds then sliding the gun down her chest throwing her head back in ecstasy.

_No you can come early if you want. We're having gun fun- SH_

_Is she like you?- JW_

_No worst in some ways better for others. How you know it was a she?- SH_

_Lucky guess- JW_

_How's your date, if you are texting me-SH_

_She had to leave early I'm at a bar- JW_

"He's at a bar" he said. The gun was caressing her stomach, She chuckled\moaned

"Tell him to come and join the fun Holmes." She said

Sherlock dug in his pocket and through a Swiss knife at her

"You know me too well" She said

_Come back meet Roxy- SH_

"You should warn him about me "She said opening the knife. A jagged blade popped out. She smiled

_OK. Be there in 15 min-JW_

_Warning she is a bit…odd-SH_

_In what way-JW_

"In what way are you odd" Sherlock asked looking up as a hiss came from her as she ran the knife across her thigh leaving a red ribbon at its wake.

"Say she is a masochist with a gun and a knife" She chuckled collecting blood on her hand spreading it across her thigh.

Sherlock texted what she said

_Oh what fun- JW_  
"oh what fun was his response" Sherlock laughed

Her thigh was healed already. She was making another one on her other one.

She laughed as well "I like him"

"Me too" he said shooting a round at the smiley faces eye

"Gimmi mines is empty" She pouted

He unloaded a full round then threw it at her

The freshly heated barrel in the new cut made her groan

Sherlock got up to get a towel.

"Here clean up a little. NO blood on the couch" He said

She sat back looking at her work for a moment then grabbed the towel wiping up. Then sat on it.

"So Roxy how's the states?" Sherlock asked getting more ammo

"Fine, no one understands my needs Holmes" She said cutting her are from the writs to the elbow. Not deep enough to bleed just enough to raise the skin

"Your need for pain is from an over cushioned child , that's a perfectly good reason for your masochistic ways. It's not like you go over the top and almost kill yourself." He said sitting down again.

"If only everyone understood that" She said making circles on her thigh avoiding the previously made line.

_Don't asked why or stare at her when she is working on herself. It annoys her-SH_

_Got it- JW_

"Let's play a game Holmes" She asked suddenly

"What game" He asked

"Well… I'm over here all hot and bothered. I'll try to make you as well. Before he gets here "She said scooting closer to him

"I doubt you can do that Rox"  
She smirked and leaned over and whispered in to his ear  
"You forget I use to work for the sex lines in collage Holmes. And I know you a little too well. Think about this. There has been a homicide. You take John; together you diagnose the body, find the bad guy, and get him arrested. All in under an hour. You both are high on adrenalin. When you get back you both stumble into the apartment you land on the couch John next to you. You are leaning on each other. John turned to you his pupils are blown wide. He starts kissing you down your neck and fumbles with your shirt. You help. Both are shirtless in second he goes down your chest to you throbbing rod grasps in and starts stroking it" She said and grabbed his erection

"I won" She said dissing back

"Damn you, you female prat." He said stroking his now swollen member

She chuckled and grabbed the gun and started shooting again then putting the gun under her skirt

"You're buying me a new gun" He said slightly breathless

She didn't listen stroking herself with the hot gun

_I'm down stairs, buzz me up left my key- JW_

_Ok one sec-SH_

Sherlock gets up as Roxy starts cutting her stomach putting the gun down and picking up the blood in her hand and put it in her nether regions, picked up the gun and start shooting again

Sherlock casually strokes his member

Roxy put the heated gun on her stomach in the cuts.

Sherlock moans johns name as he sits down on the couch,

John walks through the door greeted with a sight.

Sherlock on the couch doing his thing and a strange woman with a bloody stomach and a freshly shot gun it, moaning, next to him.

They both look up  
"Hey" The women said getting up and passed the towel across her stomach reviling small lines. Wiped her hand on said towel and walked over to john.  
"I'm Roxxan. You can call me Roxy" She said hand out.

A/N: Sooo what you think. It weird I know. And bloody. But what the hey right. Next chapter see John reaction to this madness he walked into. Oh and Warning do not do any of this to yourself. I do not know if this is really how masochist to their stuff but it what they do in my head. I do not promote self-harm, this if just a story. Now that is over with Thanks for Reading. Reviews are my drug.

Till Next time :D


End file.
